zipitydoodah
by nera
Summary: Ever get a kid's song stuck in your head? O'neill does and gives it to every one else.


**Zipity-doo-dah.**

**Author:Nera**

**Rating:G**

**Catagory:Humor**

**Summary:Ever get a kid's song stuck in your head?O'neil**

**does and get's it stuck in everybody else head.**

**Disclaimer:This is just for fun.Stargate characters or not**

**mine! Neither is the song Zipity-doo-dah.Ok?Good.**

**Read on and enjoy!**

**O'neil was in the shower when he started to hum it.He**

**didn't even notice untill he started to sing it.He only got three**

**words out when it dawned on him.He immediately stoped and**

**looked around relieved to see no one.**

**'Dang it' He thought as he step out of the shower.**

**He got dressed and went to get breakfast.He was on base**

**so he headed for the cafeitra.Along the way he started **

**humming again and didn't notice untill he was halfway to**

**his table.**

**'Uggh!'**

**He sat down and began to eat.Sam and Daniel came in as **

**he was half through his meal.They went and got there own**

**meal and came over to him.When they got close they heard**

**humming.Sam glanced at Daniel and sat down.Jack still didn't**

**seem to notice them,that was till Daniel sang a verse with him.**

**"Zipity-doo-dah Zipity a".**

**His head snaped up so fast you think his neck should **

**have snaped with it.He saw Sam's and Daniel's smiles.**

**"Not a word" He growled.**

**Silence.After a few more seconds of silence.**

**"Yeah,I remember it now" Says and sings Sam "My oh my**

**what a wonderful day".**

**"Stop!" He says glaring at her.**

**"It's not a bad song"Says Daniel.**

**Jack shoots a death look at him.**

**"Sorry but if I can ask.How did it get stuck in your head?"**

**asks Sam.**

**Jacks sighs "I was going by the park yesterday when I went**

**home.There was a birthday going on I think and the song**

**was playing and I was at a light".**

**They smiled and nodded their head.**

**"It's been in my head since".**

**"Well don't worry it will work out" Said Daniel.**

**"Yeah,till then I'm going to humming a kid's song" He replied.**

**"It could be worse" said Sam.**

**"How?" He asks.**

**"I'll get back to you" she replied with a grin.**

**He sighs"Come on we've got a briefing".**

**"We still have ten minutes" replied Daniel looking at his **

**watch.**

**"Fine I'll meet you there"He replied walking away.**

**About five minutes later they went there different ways,so**

**neither of them heard each other humming a certain tune.**

**O'neil sat in the briefing room waiting,trying very hard**

**not to hum the annoying song.There was still a few minutes**

**to go before the briefing.He was a little surprised not to find**

**Teal'c in the room.As if on cue the tall jaffa came into the room**

**he saw Jack,rised a eyebrow,nodded and sat down.By now**

**Jack was very bored and was fighting himself not hum.**

**(A/N: I bet this has happened to everyone,right?)**

**He lost.He began to hum the tune.Teal'c who was used to**

**O'neil's humming ignored it untill he saw he didn't know it.**

**"What is the song you are humming O'neil?" He asked.**

**He stoped and looked at him desiding if he should tell him.**

**"It's a old song I know" He replied.**

**"What is it's name?" He asked.**

**"Um- it has a weird name,It's called-uh- Zipity,doo,dah".**

**"Zipity-What?" asked Teal'c frowning.**

**"Zipity,doo,dah".**

**"What is it's meaning?"**

**"To-ahhh,have a good day I guess".**

**He was saved from having to answering anymore questions**

**because Sam came in blissfully unaware that she was **

**humming.O'neil notice and grined,Teal'c notice and **

**questioned.**

**"Major Carter,you are aware of o'neil's song?"**

**Sam looked at him then at O'neil who was smiling that's**

**when it hit her.**

**"Uh yeah" she replied blushing a little.That was untill Daniel**

**came in whistling it.He stoped when when he saw everybody **

**stared at him.**

**"Uh,Hey" he said sitting down.**

**"You too know the song Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c.**

**Daniel looked at Sam and Jack who looked away,both**

**smiling.**

**"Yeah,heard it from Jack" he replied.**

**"So it seem I'm not the only one humming a kid's song"Jack**

**said.**

**And so this went on for a week in that time everybody in the**

**SGC had the song in their head.Even a few people off planet.**

**By the end of the week everyone was sick of the song but it worked it's way out and everything returned to**

**it's place.That was untill a certain Major went to a birthday **

**party and came back humming "It's a small world".**

**THE END.**

**(A/N:This took two days to write and in that time I had the **

**song in my head.Anyway,this is my first finished fiction.**

**Just in case you didn't notice,I'm a BAD speller!Reviews**

**please! )**


End file.
